wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Knives
The Jades Knives are a Loyalist Successor Chapter created from the lineage of the proud and noble warrior, Primarch Jaghatai Khan of the wild and savage First Founding White Scars. This Chapter was created as one of several newly incepted Chapters during the 26th Founding in 738.M41. The Jade Knives were created to stand as a bulwark against the new xenos presence in the Eastern Fringe of the Ultima Segmentum - the ever-expanding Tau Empire. Following the death of their first chapter master, the Chapter was torn in two, which resulted in an internecine conflict that nearly saw the Chapter destroyed before it had barely been able to make its mark in the annals of Imperial history. This destructive conflict resulted in the Chapter being torn in two, due to their divergent believes and differences in overall beliefs. This resulted in the formation of a Successor Chapter - the Jade Knives. Despite this troubled era, the Jade Knives rose from the ashes of their near-destruction, and have continued to prove themselves as stalwart and dedicated defenders of the Imperium. Chapter History Founding The Jade Knives are a 26th Founding Chapter of loyalist Adeptus Astartes, descended from the genetic lineage of Primarch Jaghatai Khan and the White Scars. Created as a reactionary measure to the alien presence in the eastern fringes of Segmentum Ultima that is the Tau Empire. The chapter was intended to be a defensive measure against the Tau Empire, executed to be at full strength and combat effectiveness by the end of the crusade, and to therefore be the First line of defence against the Tau counterattack after the Damocles Gulf Crusade. however with members of the chapter being ready ahead of schedule, a dcision was made to "rush" the founding so they may participate in the offensive stages of the war. this resulted in the chapter being less hypno-indoctrinated and having common disciplinary issues when compared to other chapters as well as being marginally understrength with only numbering in the 900s, once they were deployed. Damocles Gulf Crusade During the Damocles Gulf Crusade, the Jade Knives would be deployed alongside several Astra Militarum regiments and other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes to attack vital Tau Sept worlds, the most notable being the Tau Sept homeworld of Dal'yth. Upon Dal'yth Chapter Master Jalair Sakhat would be mortally wounded by a Riptide pattern xenos walker. His protege, Captain Tarkhut, would advance to succeed him. The Sundering The chapter would be torn in two after the death of their Chapter Master Jalair Sakhat, with the First Captain and Sakhat's protege Tarkhut taking reigns as a leader, retreating to his inner sanctum. For days, returning with a script known as the Fadian Zhu, a huge series of overwhelmingly radical reforms to the chapter's structure and battle doctrines, with such tenets as the abolishment of dreadnoughts and a byzantine and complex set of honour codes. The attempts to implement this would lead to a brutal civil war known as 'The Sundering', as secessionists led by Captain Zhelan Dai, broke away, after sabotaging the armouries and stealing much of the Chapter's heavy vehicles, terminator suits, and devastator equipment. This internecine conflict would end in a stalemate, only ending when the Jade Paladins were officially reclassified as their own chapter. The Age of Fire Devastated from The Sundering's grinding death rate, the Jade Knives would find themselves in peril once more as Zhongqian was attacked by Tau forces, unable to stop them alone, their distress beacon would be answered by the Dragons Sanguine and Terra's Cockroaches chapters Chapter Homeworld Compared to the other planets in the system, Zhongqian is a comparatively giant planet, with a history dating back to the great crusade, it would be a stiff resistor of early attempts to be integrated into the Imperium, due to the heavily aquatic landscape of the southern hemisphere and large variety of hostile apex predators, like the Zhonqian dragon and Azure Serpent. With the failures of the Imperial Army to secure it, the task would fall to 4 legions to pacify it; the White Scars, World Eaters, Raven Guard and Death Guard. Formerly an honour world of the White Scars, chosen to become a chapter world in preparation for the Damocles Crusade. Zhongqian is considered by many to only be permanently habitable towards the equator due to the fact its poles freeze over bringing harsh and devastating cold climates to the north and south of the planet. The human population ranges from modern cities, in the equator, to industrial kingdoms, and roving steppe tribes in the plains. The tribes of the world emigrate to the equator every 5.3 Terran years often led by chapter scouts, as is a tradition when the poles freeze. This marks the start of every new year Its heaviest density of permanent population is located in the equator. Nomadic Tribes people and Feudal Emperors in the north rule over mountains and valley passes however with decreasing distance to to the equator, the tech level is shown to increase slowly. from tribes living an agrarian lifestyle in the north pole, to settled empires south of the plains in the far north, to life on the outskirts of the equator, from sector frontiers to he equator itself which is a massive hivesprawl stretching around the entire planet that The chapters Literati documenter serfs classify the northern hemisphere into the following classifications: *'The North Steppes' - The most remote area of Zhongqian, this area is populated by various nomadic tribes of a feudal tech level, as a result the local population is mainly occupied with its own inter tribal wars, which has prevented them from doing much more than having various dynasties rise and fall amongst each other with little to no impact on the wider planet, although some tribes are known to be allied or even directly controlled by the emperors of the southern dynasties. *'The Great Kingdoms' - Comprising a large area in the north, this area has a wide range of geographical biomes, from mountain ranges to temperate valleys and desert, as a result the region is split into innumerable kings sworn to various great dynasties who empires rule vast swathes of land. most feudal kings have only the technology to create crossbows and other non explosive weapons for the most part. with the empires they swear fealty to possessing the ability to make early black powder weapons like fire lances and crude artillery and using these in combination with polearms to create bizarre but effective "gunglaives" capable of delivering percussive explosions from barrels attached to the blade with the dominant qo dynasty wielding crude las weapons such as the laslocks amongst the Emperor's personal guard, how they acquired these is unknown, but many theories exist ranging from a stolen shipment of guard weapons, a gift from the Chogorian dynasty of the same name, or a strategic decision by the white scars in the days of it being an honour world, to ensure a ruling power could maintain their dominance *'Outer Equator' - Technically part of the central cities, these are the first areas to not possess a feudal tech level, operating at a somewhat modern democracy comparable to sector frontiers outposts, there is no discernible border where these end an the inner equator cities start, due to the slow advancement of technology the closer to the equator here. *'Inner Cities' - The inner cities are less technologically advanced than the Core cities, but for many people, the less chaotic lives of the population here make migration from the core to the inner cities a desirable option. *'Core Cities' - A vast cramped hivesprawl acting as a trading hub between the north and south. the jade knives fortress-monastery Tianshang Baolei is situated here upon a huge mountain protruding above the city spires. Chapter Recruitment Scouts ride from the fortress monastery upon the equator to bring the tribes of the north into the central areas of the planet during the times the poles freeze, not only for tradition but to assess potential inductees, a scout sergeant being send to lead a tribe almost guaranteed they are of very high importance to the chapter for multiple men worthy of induction amongst the core cities, highly educated citizens can be chosen to act as the chapters mortal staff and record keepers. in addition many noble Dynasties of the settled kingdoms are known for their tradition of sending children south to join the chapter. or to be trained as literati serfs. Notable Campaigns *'Damocles Gulf Crusade' - Jalair dies, Tarkhut writes the Fadian Zhu. *'The Sundering' - The paladins don't like the Fadian Zhu. A brutal civil war ensues, the frontlines are drawn as ships fall to either side, distrust is rampant among both sides, and with lacking leadership amongst the scattered knives the paladins are able to coordinate the first battles to their advantage. *'Battle for Zhongqian' - The forces of Tau Septs Va'nu and Xe'Voh strike against the knives homeworld of Zhongqian, with the chapter still reeling from the sundering, with] many of its forces displaced, the chapter is made to call aid in the form of the Terra’s Roaches and Dragons Sanguine Chapters who alongside the Xi'anse 10178/63 regiments of Astra Militarum would drive the tau back out of the planet. the first of many attacks against the world, setting a precedent for the world as a thorn in the side of the T'au Empire for years to come. *'A Clash of Claws' - Zhuhou Zhelecao would engage a brutal war of blunt force against the Chaos forces of the word bearers, upon the world of Amonicaeus and wider sector, the chaos forces would be routed from their world after the captain was able to lure the vanguard of heretic forces into a trap, utilising local civilian population suspected of harbouring heresy as bait, believing the vain apostle commander of the force to contact them personally, and descending upon the group alone. the cultists would soon become embroiled in a maelstrom of viscera and gore, as they threw themselves against the duelling blades of the captains power axe, Scaleclaw and the Dark Apostle's Lightning claw, Divine Talon. Upon his victory, Zhelecao would take the talon of his enemy as a personal piece of wargear. *'Battle of the broken stars' - The 8th Company of Zhuhou Zhelcao are ambushed in a warp nebula, by a force of Death Guard utilising the powers of their Sorcerors as psychic concealers, allowing them to hunt within the warp fissure undetected. Zhelecao would be killed and the Nurglites would emerge victorious, despite heavy losses and the destruction of the psychic technology the Death Guard had created, the Chaos lord would escape, leaving his ship and crew stranded in the rapidly emerging warp storm. *'Balten Crusade' - A meeting of the will breakers against the forces of Khagor the warlord, former son of Horus and his Lupercii. The Rongyu are formed after the shouru simply are shown to be inadequate as guards against veterans of the long war. Shourus role is upheaved *'Plague Wars' - the Primaris warriors of the Jade Knives would be sent south upon their arrival to the chapter, lead by Zhuhou Baihu and the fifth brotherhood, instead of directly defending the planets of Ultramar alongside the Ultramarines they would use the teachings of the khagan to counter the death guard, striking from outskirts and stalking death guard ships, luring the glory-seeking sons of Mortarion into engagements where they were outmaneuvered and crippled. this lightning war culminated in the purging of the Fortissimus. *'Vigilus'-The Jade Knives would be relatively early to join the Vigilus conflict, not out of any duty of loyalty or sense of strategic importance, indeed the planet was a far reach from the eastern fringes of the chapters homeworld, far from their usual area of operations. Instead they were driven to Vigilus by simple vengeance, and an unavoidable call for blood. The hunter company of Zhuhou Zuolin dedicated itself to the eradication of those who had stained the honour of the chapter, enemies who had survived the wrath of the chapter, and those who had laid its champions low with their blades. In this, the company had but a single goal, to rend the skull from the foul Lord of Contagion Pylorus Plaguescryer, who had bested the former captain of the 8th Company. Captain Zhelecao, the Lord of Dancing Blades. *'The Shadow over Devotio' Chapter Organisation Chapter Command The Jade Knives are known to substitute standard Codex naming conventions with words of approximate meanings. Although not to the extent of some chapters, such as the Vylka Fenryka. These deviations are still of note, and are as follows: Officer Ranks *'Jiangjun' - Chapter Master. *'Zhuhou' - Captain. Specialist Ranks *'Stormwarden - Librarian' *'Ghost Warrior - Dreadnought' Line Ranks Specialist Formations *'Shouru-Marines' - Shouru-marines who have fallen lax of the strict honour rules of the Fadian Zu. Sentenced to serve in this dishonoured company until they redeem themselves through heroic actions. Usually attached to captains or deployed as kill teams on high risk operations. Currently led by Catain Yama. *'Rongyu'- Marines who have never fallen lax of the honour code of the Fadian Zu. Led by Qi Tianshi, they formed the guard of the current Jiangjun after the defeat of the Shouru at the First Battle of the Balten Crusade. During the reign of Jian Fei, the rongyu would be an elite force of jump pack infantry, equipped with storm bolters and power blades, however with his death to a chaos lord during the battle for Xian, they would be retired in this iteration Feis successor would restructure the rongyu as Elite corps of primaris veterans, functioning more as a personal company of the chapter master than the elite shock troops of the previous iteration, more fitting of Sejongs reputaton as a more cold and calculating commander. *'Sworn Squads'- Every captain is given the honour of assigning men in his company to his favoured squad, in doing so they become members of his command retinue and sage advisors to him. shedding the livery of the chapter upon their left pauldron and in its place taking the honoured sigil of their captain. alongside the oath they swear to their captain, this marks them as sworn brothers to their captain. "We come together as warriors. From this day forward, we shall join forces for a common purpose: to save the troubled and to aid the endangered. We shall avenge the emperor above, and serve the citizenry below. We seek not to be born on the same day, in the same month and in the same year. We merely hope to die on the same day as one blood." Order of Battle Headquarters Companies The chapter deploys four specialist companies as laid out in the Fadian Zu. Each is named for a different beast of Zhongxianese mythology and is known for their specialisation in a specific battle doctrine: 01 -Jiaolong: Scale Dragons (Terminators) 02 -Brotherhood Of The Tempest (Fire Support) 03 -Brotherhood of the Falcon (Hunter Company) the third focus on hunting enemies of the chapter, which could be enemy commanders, or enemies who have simply offended the chapter with the death of a major figure, or humiliated them in battle. As a result they have formed a unique culture of competition. with battle brothers amongst squads competing for the biggest kills. This is exemplified in the circle of blades, Captain Zuolin's personal veterans and advisors. who take no hesitation in battling a towering Tyranid bioform and and seeking to claim it as their victory. Their Captain's bike is a perfect example of the chapters unique culture. Named as Purple Hare, it gained this name due to its reputation of Zuolin lashing Tyranid heads to the frame of the bike, covering its jade livery in a deep purple ichor. When asked why he chose to do this by his fellow captains, he simply replied "..because it attracts more Tyranids to fight me" They are unique amongst companies in that they do not make their record banners from the standard vellum and parchment. Instead from the hide of their most recent kills, if the enemy cannot be skinned, such as Necrons or Tyranids, the characters are scored on their carapace, mimicking a practice on their homeworld of older forms of characters being carved on animal bones. 04 -Brotherhood of the Dragon (Homeworld Defence) 05 -Brotherhood of lightning (Fast Attack) 06 -Brotherhood of the claw (Close Support) 07-Yinglong: Winged Dragons (Fast Attack Elites) 08-Qiulong: Horned Dragons (Melee Elites) 09- Brotherhood of the Skies: (Siege) 10-Chilong: Hornless Dragons (Scouts) 11-Shouru 12-Rongyu Combat Doctrine The Jade Knives are known to eschew the traditional fast attack doctrine familiar to the sons of Jaghatai, instead preferring to attack in melee and close assault formations. supported by emplaced heavy firepower however, the chapter is known for their discipline and their grace in close combat, with the martial arts of the chapter involving a fluidity and grace uncommon among Astartes. Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Jade Knives is documented to be stable and without corruption or mutation. There is however, one huge aberrant in their otherwise perfect record. and that is the gene-seed of their Successor Chapter, the Jade Paladins being unstable to the point of destruction, naturally due to the unique relationship between the chapters and their functionally identical gene-seed. this has put great fears into the Jade Knives that they may suffer the same fate, and has even prompted the idea of reforging ties with the Jade Paladins, in the hop their research could fix the issue did it ever emerge in the Jade Knives. In addition, the gene-seed seems to have inherited the savagery of their primogenitors Despite the teachings of the Fadian Zhu, the constant threat of demotion to the Shouru, or the chilling concept of becoming a ghost warrior it is still common for unrest to emerge between fellow squad members, the aggressive and hot headed nature of the Jade Knives being one of the few constants among the Knives very different company cultures. In addition to this, there have been several instances where Jade Knives have bloodily and recklessly gone beyond mere duty in their battle fury, such as the ongoing quest of Zhuhou Zuolin and his obsession with taking the heads of tyranid bioforms and mounting them on his bike, simply to attract more of the beasts to duel against them regardless of the risk it possesses to his brotherhood. Whether such incidents are as a result of some inherent flaw in the Jade Knives' genetic material or simply the legacy of the Primarch are unknown Primarch's Curse: Dragonfire /Taming the Dragon It is unknown if the savagery of the jade knives came originally from Jaghatai Khan, or from the wild and fierce people of Zhongqian themselves, but whatever the cause, there is a ferocity within their hearts and their blood that grants them great power, but which also threatens to consume their logic and reason. The Jade Knives are taught from the Fadian Zhu to be watchful for this savagery, and are taught to embrace one of two spiritual disciplines to master their agresssive tendency The two disciplines are known as "dragonfire" and "taming the dragon" its a personal choice which a neophyte embraces, but its not something a neophyte can switch, once its begun, without a great effort at their core, dragonfire deals with the savagery by encouraging it, to always be that step more aggressive, and loud, but to channel it into ways that are constructive , and not detrimental. To use their aggressive and boisterous attitude in everything but to refine their actions into only what is suitable at the time, to solve a dispute by duelling, to always be heard in your actions, to never hesitate, be it in encouraging another, or in putting forth your own idea. Taming the dragon, is the exact opposite, almost repressing that aggressive instinct, to enter a state of near supernatural measured calm, to innately master the aggressive impulses within yourself, and learning to calm and tame them, until you can block it almost entirely out, until you can only feel the drive to sate it, and it no longer feel compelled into aggressive actions, in this zen state, every successful kill feeds the instinct, pushing the marine to perform better with their next. almost like periodic hits from combat stimms, compared to the near overdose of power Dragonfire briefly gives when unleashed on the battlefield. A meeting of those who embrace Dragonfire is likely to be like an argument between political rivals, as each one throws themselves into discussion and picks apart the plans and ideas of each other with the idea that if it still holds up after aggressive examination, the plan is good. While a meeting of those who embrace taming the dragon is more like entering a hall of scholars, instead of picking at every element of a plan, they reserve criticism on plans for deeply thought out components, offering alternate stratagems from their vast knowledge of similar cases, either from experience or study of battle reports Chapter Beliefs a core spiritual belief in the chapter is the concept of the four dragons of Zhongqian, four mythical beasts who gifted civilisation upon the world, each one a powerful being that existed in the age of myth. before the planet was integrated into the Imperium *"The Scaled dragon was bone white, with emerald clad armoured scales. no mortal weapons could pierce its mighty armour. its multiple tails scored across the lands of the planet, each one wrought upon the world a different death. *The winged was fastest and savagest, like its brother its skin was white, running red streaks down its body, with power unimaginable. *The horned dragon was once again white skinned, with scales blue and red, with the greatest anger, and ferocity, levelling whole cities with its claws. *Finally. The hornless was different, for it bore no white skin lite ots three brothers. instead its hide was ebon as night. Black skinned and near invisible in nights air. only able to be seen through its black scales flashing red in combat. unlike its brothers, the Hornless had the ability to strike like no others, to rise from the unknown, to whisper in shadow" The Firstborn amongst the Jade Knives are also notable for their variant views on Dreadnoughts, Which are regarded as heretical by some, most notably Rhe Jade Paladins. However to other sons of the Khagan, their attitude is more widely understood if not appreciated. To the Jade Knives, to be interred in a dreadnought is not an honour, for it means constriction and tortre on a physical and spiritual level, to have ones body torn away and their soul encased in a shrieking metal shell, eternally constricted and pained, more akin to torture than honoured preservation. This is not alone suspect of heresy. It is noted to be near identical to the view of their Primogenitor chapter, the White Scars. These heretical allegations would begin after Dreadnoughts were be banned in the chapter by degree of Tarkhut, and then reinstated by Fei. These reinstated Dreadnought Sarcophagi would not be used to house veterans of the chapter, but to deal with the great lack of discipline in the chapter and strike fear into those who opposed him, many of the chapter hating him as zealots of Tarkhuts adages, who he had deposed. Fei ordered that any marine who failed the chapter would be put into a repentance company called the Shouru, to undertake the most dangerous missions, and be redeemed in victory. if they repeatedly failed in their duties, showed a lack of restraint and discipline deemed as un-fixable by the chaplaincy, or committed such a grave sin that redemption was considered impossible. then they would be forcibly interred into a dreadnought, to suffer eternal until they could be released by death. As a result, jade Knive dreadnoughts are incredibly rare but unimaginably destructive, as they carve bloody paths through their foes, wishing for death in a pain fueled rage of dishonour and near suicidal rage. This horrific practice has naturally drawn the ire of many, frequently compared with the Hellbrites of Chaos warbands The Primaris themselves have no issue with dreadnoughts, using Redemptors for their honoured dead. However the Primaris are still strict adherents to the Fadian Zhu, even being encouraged to challenge it by Sejong. As a result, the Redemptor dreadnoughts are not quite the preserved honoured dead in the way they are in other chapters. To be interred in a Redemptor marks you as being a figure of such renown and such a damaging force, that you are reborn into the mortal world, effectively a phantom of the form you once had, but also a fighter of great martial renown and fury, worthy of your final chance for glory and destruction Hence why they are called "ghost warriors". A ghost of their physical body., like a ghost, it is in the physical world, but not entirely. And a mighty fighter worthy of cheating death. Redemptors are honoured, but their honour is in being granted the ability for a final set of battles. They know their time in the chassis is limited, and as a result are dedicated hunters for tough threats, like tanks or terminators. Deathwatch Service *'Captain Zhang Yi' - Sent to Deathwatch after betraying the Chapter during the Sundering. *'Gunnery Recruit Hwarang' - Sent to Deathwatch. Notable Members *'Honoured Dreadnought Jalair Sakhat' - Jalair was the first chapter master of the Jade Knives and a distinguished soldier of the White Scars. A wise and still character, he was well suited to the role of Chapter Master as a sage advisor. Tutoring his Captains under indirect mentorship. He is currently interred in a dreadnought after his near death destroying a Tau battlesuit on Dalyth and serves as an advisor to the tenth company, sacrificing his honoured death to continue his training and mentorship of new recruits. *'First Zhuhou Tarkhut' - Tarkhut is a former Chapter Master, he would be under the tutelage of Jalair and groomed for command as his successor. After Jalair was interred, Tarkhut was horrified at the form his friend and mentor now took, growing to despise the metal shell he occupied. Soon he would write the infamous tome known as the Fadian Zhu, with such tenets as the abolishment of all dreadnoughts in the chapter and creation of a penal company known as the shouru where men would atone for their breaches of these codes. he would command the knives during the sundering and his blunt tactics would prove effective but costly, responsible for the grinding death rate that characterised the war. he would be forced to step down by a coalition of Veteran Sergeant Jian Fei, Various Commanders, and Captains. Consequently being demoted to command of the massively diminished first company. *'Jiangjun Jian Fei' - Former Chapter Master. deceased *'Yi Sejong (courtesy name Lichezhong)- Current Chapter Master. ' *'Master Champion Han Xin' *'Master Chaplain Qiong He' *'Master Apothecary Li Shizhen' *'Master Stormwarden Wu Xi'an' *'Master Ancient Xun Huizhong' *'Second Zhuhou Zhang Yi' - A joyless and grim warrior, unique among the jade knives for his cold personality. Captain Yi was irreparably damaged by the sundering, exiled to the deathwatch and expected to die there as a penance for his actions as a traitor to the knives. Returning a humourless and dour man, with no longer joy nor serenity in his expression as he took to the battlefield. only cold burning hate. *'Third Zhuhou Zuolin' - Known as the swordmaster, has gained a reputation as one of the greatest warriors of the Jade Knives to wield a blade. And commands the chapters hunter company, a formation dedicated to tracking enemies of the chapter across the galaxy and taking their heads. As a result the Third has developed a martial culture of competition amongst brothers for the biggest kills, be they vehicle, commander, xenos monster, or champion of a Chaos God. And is known for his close knit veterans and chapter command collectively known as the "circle of blades". *'Fourth Zhuhou Shaoxue' - The fourth company is known for its battle call, "sacrifice is the greatest duty" and this is embodied in their Captain. Shaoxue fought as a Captain in the sundering, fighting close to the homeworld as the line of defense to prevent attacks on the homeworld, a duty he took to with stalwart efficiency. During the battle for zhongqian his men would fight the tau first in the most dangerous areas, with him crippled after detonating a phosphex bomb, safe from the blast distance, but crippled by the fact the bomb ignited the very atmosphere, causing the snowfall to ignite into phosphex ash and corrosive rains. with his armour destroyed, and body failing. He would march through the blighted ash wastes, barely alive upon being found. He would be hastily seen to, with only a techmarine present, his recovery was driven by crude painful bionics over the careful regrowth of tissue an apothecary could provide. His sacrifice would earn him the name Shao Xue meaning “burning snow”. And found a begrudging peace and spirituality with his new biomechanical body, believing in sacrifice at all costs and cold efficiency. Seeking to suppress the human side that sakhat and Fei embraced in their leadership. *'Scout Zhuhou Chen Long' *'Veteran Sergeant Tian Da' *'Shouru Zhuhou Yama' *'Shouru Lieutenant Xie Bian' *'Shouru Lieutenant Fan Wujiu' Chapter Fleet *''Mandate Of Heaven'' (Battle Barge) - Command vessel of the Chapter High Command and the Chapter's flagship. *''Namjong Balachang'' (Battle Barge) - Command vessel of the hunter company Chapter Relics *''Dragonfang'' - A large relic blade, forged in the shape of a polearm similar to a power lance. The blade acts as a symbol of office among the chapter being wielded by all three Jiangjun of the chapter in its history, the blades design is seen as highly ergonomic, with it being used to equal effectiveness by all three Jiangjun in their different fighting styles: *''Sakhat's Way of the Long Blade'' - Keeping an enemy away from a striking distance with the weapons long range and striking at the enemies defence with suppressive fire between strikes to disrupt the enemies composure *''Tarkhut's way of the Clawed Mark'' - Aggressive close-up slashes with full use of the blades long handle to maximise the force of thrusts, combined with his chainfist allowing for the use of blindingly powerful, destructive strikes to exploit gaps in enemies defence from frantic attempts to defend, a purely melee fighting style with devastating effect *''Fei's Way of the Flowing Tide'' - Like the clawed mark, the style focuses on aggressive attacks to disrupt the enemy, however unlike the slow brutal attacks, the flowing tide focuses on movement and evasion, taking influence from the way of the long blade, interspersing the flowing and agile movement of the blade with his wrist-mounted bolter, and martial close combat techniques. *''Divine Talon'' - A lightning claw taken from a Dark Apostle by Shuhou Zhelecao, now possessed by his successor. *''Purple Hare'' - A bike mastered by Zhuhou Shaoxue, made famous after he slew a Tyranid bioform, and lashing its head to the front of the bike. as he rode the bulk of the Tyranid forces made pursuit, drawn to the pheromones in the thick purple ichor that had oozed from the head and coated the jade livery a deep purple. The tyranid force would pursue the captain into a deep valley, where the bulk of the chapter had deployed en masse, and unleashed a fury of heavy ordnance, leveling the Tyranid threat. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Relations Allies *'Will Breakers' *'Omni Legion' *'Order of the Baroque Chalice' *'Rectifiers of Justice' *'Bloodmoon Hunters' Enemies *'Heirs of Lupercal' *'Jade Paladins' Notable Quotes By the Jade Knives Feel free to add your own About the Jade Knives Feel free to add your own Gallery Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Successors Category:26th Founding